eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5218 (26 January 2016)
Synopsis Lily tells Martin that Ryan is her daddy and believes he is taking her to see Stacey. Martin makes it clear that Ryan doesn’t know where Stacey is. He tells Ryan that if he loves Lily to let her go. Ryan reluctantly puts her down and promises that he will return. Martin threatens to call the police if he comes near them. Martin reassures Lily that Ryan isn’t bad and tells her to get ready for bed. Martin turns on Whitney but she didn’t know Ryan would react like this. Martin asks her to hand him a fresh baby-grow but they are all dirty. Whitney asks if Martin is struggling and offers to help but Martin shuts her down. Whitney finds Ryan in the park and takes him to the Vic. Nancy sits counting the day’s takings; they are 20% up on the same week last year. Whitney asks Lee and Nancy if Ryan can stay the night. Lee agrees but Nancy doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Later, Ryan overhears Babe and Nancy talking about him. Nancy finds him in the living room drinking a beer and tells Whitney she must pay for it. Whitney gives Lee the money. Whitney tells Ryan that Nancy is just worried about her parents coming back tonight. Ryan points out that if Whitney marries Lee she will acquire the pub. Whitney asks what he is planning to do long term and suggests he hands himself in. Whilst Whitney gets him a fold out bed his anger gets the better of him. Lee enters to put something in the safe and whilst he is distracted helping Whitney with the bed Ryan seizes his chance. He runs out of the Vic with the money from the safe. Lee and Whitney run after him but can’t catch up. Nancy blames Whitney and goes to call the police. The two girls fight as Lee attempts to pull them apart. They look up to see Mick and Linda standing in the living room doorway… Kush is throwing Shabnam a party and Tamwar asks Nancy if she can attend but she is too busy running the pub. He finds Shabnam outside Masood’s and she guesses that there is a surprise party waiting for her. Kim, Denise, Carmel, Masood and Kamil are hiding and wish Shabnam Happy Birthday when she enters the room. She fanes surprise. Shirley and Buster arrive with Jade. Jade gives Shabnam a drawing she made of the two of them with her pet dragon. Shabnam is overwhelmed by the gift and excuses herself form the room. Kush follows her and finds her sat on the stairs. She asks why everyone asks after Stacey but never asks how they feel about Zaair. She decides to leave and see Stacey. Kush tells everyone that she is ill. At the hospital Stacey has had her medication and is drowsy. Shabnam tells her about the party. She says she is angry with Stacey and Kush and a vengeful person would call Stacey being in hospital justice. She regrets this statement and realises that all Stacey wants is Arthur. Shabnam visits Martin who is washing baby grows in the sink. She tells him about the possibility of getting Stacey into a mother and baby unit in Hatfield. At the Beale’s, Ian explains to Kathy that this school could be the making of Bobby. She reminds him that his father was working class and proud; he would be turning in his grave. She heads to the Vic. Bobby asks why Kathy was upset and Jane tells him they will all miss him. Phil is in the Vic, drunk, and Babe refuses to serve him. Phil insults Kathy who is stood at the end of the bar. He tells her to come and cuddle him. Babe asks Lee to throw him out. Phil falls to the floor and asks Tracey what happened to the plaster work on the ceiling. Lee asks Paul to help lift Phil and take him out. Jay sits in Phil’s kitchen with Ben and helps him practice what he is going to say to Abi. Jay encourages Ben to say that he is gay proudly. They are interrupted by Paul and Lee bringing a drunken Phil home. Paul tells Lee he is going to stay. Paul takes in Ben’s house and laughs at his ‘Legends of British Boxing’ DVD. He asks to hear Ben’s ‘coming out speech’ but Ben re Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes